league_of_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Champions
Champions Champions are the characters in League of Roblox. There are 38 characters, each with 4 abilities, based on that character. Most of those characters are famous Robloxians like: Builderman, Shedletsky and Reese McBlox. There are 3 abilities and 1 ultimate ability. Also, all abilities increase per ability lvl. The Champions I am going to show you all the champions of League of Roblox and their abilities. Builderman: Builderman is the co-owner of Roblox and has a giant hammer. In LoR, he is no difference. Builderman has 2 dmg abilities, 1 heal ability and 1 stun/dmg ability. He has high health and high Skillz, as well as high Toughness. Abilities: Hammer Swing: Builderman swings his hammer in a circle, dealing a low amount of dmg but increases each ability lvl and it grows stronger with the 10% Skillz you have. Rebuilderman: Builderman repairs hmiself, healing a low amount but increases every ability lvl. Tackle: Builderman charges forward, dealing dmg and slowing enemies for a low amount of time. His dmg increases with 60% of the Toughness. Slow increases each ability lvl. Shake The Baseplate: Builderman jumps into the air and then smashes into the ground, dealing alot of dmg and knocking enemies nearby airborne. His dmg increases each ability lvl and grows stronger with the 10% Skillz you have. Shedletsky: Shedletsky is a swordfighting champion with the shortest ability cooldowns in the game. He has simple, but fast abilities, and his ultimate is a funny arena. Abilities: Sweep: Shedletsky spins his sword in a circle, dealing low dmg but increases with the 20% Skillz you have. Impale: Shedletsky strikes forward dealing high dmg, slows enemies and increases with the 35% Skillz you have. Lunge: Shedletsky dashes forward, dealing low dmg, but increases with the 10% skillz you have. SFOTH: Shedletsky creates an arena up in the sky and he and nearby enemies are forced to fight each other for a short duration, but the duration increases per ability lvl. Reese McBlox: Reese McBlox is the community manager of Roblox and is a ranged/buff character. She has 2 dmg moves, 1 heal move and 1 buff move. Abilities: Moderate: Reese McBlox fires a projectile that deals high dmg and stuns enemies when hit. Increases with the 30% H4x you have. Reorganise: Reese McBlox heals herself and nearby players for a low amount, but the heal increases with the 15% H4x you have. Team Spirit: Reese McBlox increases the movement speed of herself and nearby allies by an amount that increases with the 10% H4x you have. Ban: Reese McBlox fires a big, red projectile which "bans" the first player it hits, dealing a specific amount of thier health as dmg that increases with the 5% you have. Matt Dusek: Matt Dusek is the Technical Director of Roblox and is one of the most powerfull, fast ranged units. With 3 dmg abilities and 1 ability that reduces cooldowns in cost of just 15% of your health, he is one of them. Abilities: